Cold shower
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: When Jo needs Henry for a case and catch him in his whole glory O:) Very short and simple !
**Hi ! Okay this is definitely not my best story ! It sounded better in my head.. This is based on the picture I used as a cover but anyway didn't turn out exactly as I expected. So it's totally short, just a glimpse of Jo & Henry flirting a lot when she catches him after his shower *cough***

 **Tho there will be a sequel but it surely going to be a smutty one, like pretty smutty so I won't post it in there but probably on Wattpad.**

 **Sorry for all the typos again, you know English isn't my native language and also sorry because that story sucks ass -_-".**

* * *

It was a very warm sunny day in New York but the crime was never asleep and once again Jo needed Henry's assistance on a case.  
She was use to barge into the shop, so she let herself in and was surprise on the note she found on the door.

« Be right back in a while »

She knew it was from Abe but she was kinda surprise the door remained open, well at least he wanted to make people believe it was close with the « close » sign on.  
She shrugged and called her partner's name, getting those stupid butterflies down her stomach every time his name was reaching her lips

\- Henry ? Hey are you in there?

There was no one to be found. She knew they had their apartment upstairs so it was probably nothing or he could also be in the basement, she went to check on it but Henry wasn't there.  
She hoped nothing happen to him or Abe. Tho she didn't know his secret yet, she somehow was turning all paranoid when it came to Henry's life because the guy still had no self preservation, even after all those months of working together. Knowing what happened with the whole Clark's Walker case, sometimes she was afraid, someone else would come and bug him.  
She shook her head. She needed to get a grip, if Henry was in trouble, he would have call or Abe for that matters.. or that was her trying to convince herself.  
She climbed the stairs and entered the apartment. She never really wandered around here and she found the place very peaceful and she could smell Henry's cologne from miles away and it made her heart flustered.  
She tried again

\- Henry ? Hello !

Still no answer and she looked all around her and was ready to get on the balcony when she heard the shower.  
Assuming he was done by the time she found his bedroom, she pushed the door and called for him

\- Henry ? Are you here ?

Henry was shaving and barely cut himself when he heard her voice. He bit his lips, realizing he was all naked and he hadn't bring his towel with him, it was lying on his bed.. He never thought someone would enter the shop with Abe out.. But well, this was Jo Martinez after all.  
But his embarrassment quickly disappeared. He grinned. He would have no choice but to get out of this bathroom and face Jo, no matter how little clothing he had on him.  
He opened the door and turned toward Jo whose jaw dropped open, facing a very much naked Henry Morgan, dripping wet and she couldn't do anything but stared at him from head to toe, in awe.  
Henry was looking at her like she was a piece of meat, he had that devilish grin playing at the corner of his lips and he was taking all the time in the world to get the towel and dry himself.  
Instead he found it funny to tease her

\- hello detective ! - he said in a playful tone - how may I help you today ?

Jo lost the train of every coherent thoughts at that point. She couldn't take her eyes off him, she felt weak in the knees and she nervously bit her lips, picturing every part of his muscular body in her head so she would never forget that spectacular view. She knew he was build like a greek god but she just had no idea how much. He was literally perfect and where did he find the time to perfect those abs.. And those arms.. Those legs.. And his...

\- I.. - she tried to look up but she couldn't and Henry wasn't really helping because he was still standing in all of his glory in front of her.

She took a deep breathe

\- well Henry.. I came here for you to solve me..

She rolled her eyes, Henry kept grinning, not even bothering getting that towel

\- to ravage me.. OH GOD DAMN IT !

Henry couldn't help himself and chuckled. She shot him a dirty look

\- would you mind please put some pants on or something to cover that huge thing of yours ? Oh boy..

She was so screwed.. She was really encouraging him and what the hell ? She was feeling so hot. Her cheeks flushed. She shook her head

\- just put something on please. And why are you even taking a shower in the middle of the day ?

He did as he's being told, turning around while she really was enjoying the view.  
She grinned

\- tho I won't complain about that - she muttered under her breath but not low enough for Henry not to hear.

\- well Jo - he replied while tying the towel around his waist - it's pretty warm outside and I felt the need to take a very cold shower

Jo couldn't agree more

\- well I'm the one who needs one now.

She just randomly threw that one without even thinking about it and Henry stared at her with an obvious glint into his eyes.  
She looked at him and swallowed.. Like it wasn't already hot enough like that

\- so anyway ! I came here for a case - she emphases on the word - there's been a murder in a public library, we need to go there to investigate and please do put some clothes on.. Or next time you're going to take a very cold shower, at least invite me in..

She knew that sounded wrong but she didn't mind.. She felt a little bit horny to be honest. Henry licked his lips in anticipation

\- I shall remember that then detective.

Jo didn't give two fucks about the current case but they really needed to work. She told herself it was that whole summer stuff that was going into her head and her hormones were doing the hell they wanted with her.. Seeing Henry all naked just woke them up. She sighed and turned off on her heels

\- well now quickly ! We've got work to do  
\- I'll be right there, give me a minute or two.. And Jo.

She was still blushing, she slowing turned around, all awkward. He invaded her personal space, his mouth so close to her neck and whispered

\- You and I can talk about getting all wet together later after work.

He quickly kissed her cheek without any warning and just left her in a dizzy state.  
Jo nearly exploded and smacked her own forehead

\- this is going to be a very long day


End file.
